Collaboration between people is a long-standing practice in business and other endeavors. People working in teams and collaborating with each other can work more efficiently, and have greater potential for generating useful ideas for the work at hand. Advancements in technology have made collaboration even easier, including facilitating collaboration over long distances. A common form of collaboration using technology is meeting over a teleconference with audio and/or video.
However, a teleconference poses a set of challenges for the participants that they may not face if the meeting was in person. For example, in a video teleconference, typically the fields of view of the participants are limited by the fields of view of the cameras used in the teleconference. This may hinder the ability of the participants to perceive non-verbal cues from other participants as well as to gain a broader visual perspective of the meeting environment. Also, the remoteness of the participants presents opportunities for a participant to become distracted without the other participants' knowledge. These challenges, as well as various other participant behaviors that detract from the quality of a teleconference, affect the quality of a teleconference for the participants.